


Why Can't I Breathe

by Elise_the_Writing_Desk



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ga jelas, Halah, M/M, Maso, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_the_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Elise_the_Writing_Desk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kenapa aku nggak bisa bernapas sekarang, hanya karena kamu bicara padaku. Kenapa juga aku nggak bisa berpikir dengan benar kalau bicara soalmu...Dan kenapa aku nggak bisa apa-apa soal ini...Rasanya seperti dihantam shinkasen. Kamu tahu, rasanya, senpai?" Karma!Senpai x Nagisa, AU, Karma and Nagisa only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Can't I Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> HALOH HAI NOTICE ME SOMEONE YA KAMU
> 
> KAMU YA, TAHUKAH KAMU INI PERDANA SMUT SAYA DALAM BAHASA INDONESIA, MAAF SAYA NGGAK BISA KALEM
> 
> EHEM
> 
> Baiklah, semuanya, dalam kesempatan ini, pembaca yang mereview cerita ini, akan MENDAPATKAN GRAND PRIZE berupa...ALBUM FOTO BDSM PILIHAN KALIAN!
> 
> YA, ALBUM FOTO BDSM, SODARA-SODARA
> 
> Silahkan dipilih, ada edisi Yuuma Isogai, dia lebih berkecimpung dengan BONDAGE OMG
> 
> Ada juga, jika kalian pecinta maso, ALBUM GAKUSHUU ASANO, DIA LEBIH DOMINAN MEMAKAI RANTAI ASTAGA INI LUAR BIASA BUKAN /mimisan
> 
> ALBUM YANG PALING DICARI, KARMA AKABANE, SAYA HAMPIR MATI MENDAPATKAN ALBUM INI. Di sini ada dua jenis album BDSM Karma, ADA VERSI UKE DAN VERSI SEME, TAPI KALIAN TAHU, DIA PALING SERING DENGAN TEMAAAA 'food play' IHIRR
> 
> ATAU KALIAN MANIAK YANG SUKA ANAK SMP TRAP, INILAH DIA, ALBUM BDSM NAGISA, ADA BONDAGE, KNIFE-PLAY, SEMUANYA LENGKAP, SOALNYA DIA MEMANG MASO YHA
> 
> MAAF SAYA HARUS KABUR DULU SOALNYA SAYA DIKEJER SAMA MAMA RIO

_September 20th 2015  
_ by Esile the Raven, Characters by Yuusei Matsui

* * *

Jika emosi adalah cairan, maka tabung Nagisa meluap dan meluber tanpa bisa ditahan lagi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis dan ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa dia merasa seperti itu. Mungkinkah dia semacam maso, bisa jadi. Tapi tatapan merkuri keemasan itu semakin mengisi cawan emosinya.

" _Senpai..._ " suaranya lirih, dan ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas. "Aku...mencintaimu."

Semacam keceplosan.

Tapi  _impact_ -nya?

Tsk, tsk...

~.X.~

Agar lebih jelas apa yang telah terjadi, sebaiknya kita kembali dan mengulang dari sisi Karma Akabane saja. Awal semester baru, dia baru naik kelas 3 SMA, tapi tidak ada bedanya bagi Karma. Dia tetap  _rajin membolos_  tetek bengek serupa pidato pembukaan. Saat meninggalkan bangunan sekolah, ia melihat loker terbuka, dan terdapat  _smartphone_  tergeletak begitu saja di dalamnya.

Di loker itu ada nama; "Nagisa Shiota, 2-E". Berarti satu peringkat di bawahnya. Karma mengambil ponsel itu, menyunggingkan cengiran jahil sembari menutup pintu loker. Disimpannya nomor adik kelasnya itu, tak lupa e-mailnya juga.

Si sadis itu mulai merencanakan apa-apa saja yang menghasilkan keuntungan. Semacam  _blackmail_ , mungkin. Karma kreatif sekali soal ini. Memang keparat, ya.

Tapi ternyata rencananya batal ketika ia memasuki jalan di sisi sepanjang pematang. Ia melihat segerombolan anak sedang bersenda-gurau, dan salah satunya memiliki rambut dengan warna biru langit.

"Nih, Nagisa! Ambil!" tawa anak-anak lainnya, menghamburkan isi tas ke pematang, dan sebagai pemanis, dilemparnya pula tas itu. Tiga anak lainnya tertawa-tawa meninggalkan si 'Nagisa' itu. Yang lebih mengherankan, Nagisa sendiri masih tertawa-tawa meskipun tidak mengikuti teman-temannya, dan dengan patuh turun ke pematang untuk mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

Langsung saja Karma menghakimi betapa maso-nya Nagisa Shiota itu. Ia pun duduk di sisi atas pematang, menonton anak itu mengumpulkan barang, dan akhirnya, seperti yang bisa diduga, tampak gelisah. Mencari barang yang dipegang oleh Karma.

"Oi," akhirnya Karma memanggil, karena dia sedang merasa murah hati, "Nagisa Shiota, kan?"

Ada sesuatu yang menyengat di bibirnya saat menyebut nama itu. Mungkin listrik statis. Masa bodohlah.

Nagisa menengadah sambil mengelap dahinya. Karma baru menyadari bagaimana rambut anak itu begitu panjang, terikat rendah di belakang. Ia tampak terkejut sekali melihat Karma. Dia melambaikan  _smartphone_  di tangannya.

Wah, murah hati sekali dirinya ini. Mungkin sehabis ini dia akan menghadiahi dirinya dengan beberapa sesi perkelahian dengan preman di tiga blok dari sini. Hmm, kalau beruntung ia lebih suka bertaruh dengan adu panco.

"Oh, syukurlah...kukira jatuh di sungai..." Karma pun terbangun dari lamunan jahatnya, dan menyadari betapa pendeknya bocah di hadapannya ini. Nagisa Shiota mengangkat wajahnya yang merona merah dan tersenyum penuh syukur. "Terimakasih, Akabane-senpai..."

...

...

...

Demi. Apa.

Ini cowok kelewat cantik. Bahkan Karma yang tidak terlalu peduli dengan cewek sampai lupa diri. Ternyata ada juga orang maso yang sengaja menjadi  _trap_. Wah, gawat, sekarang dia berpikir layaknya teman sekelasnya yang otaku itu, si Yuzuki Fuwa. Yah, sudahlah. Bukankah orang-orang homoseksual sudah menjangkit. Terimakasih, Obama.

Sejatinya, Karma tidak punya hak menghakimi adik kelasnya itu jikalau memang dirinya homo dan maso. Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia harus berasumsi begitu?

"Karma saja boleh," ucapnya santai. Tahulah, nama 'Karma' itu semacam meninggalkan teror, terkadang ia kelewat bangga soal itu. Dia toh, senang perhatian, jadi dengan nama itu lebih mudah baginya menjadi legenda. ' _Karma will bite you in the ass_!'.

Wah, nggak gitu deh. Itu terdengar  _gay_.

"Um, baiklah, Karma-senpai."

Duh nih anak.

"Karma  _saja_  boleh."

"Iya, kan? Karma-senpai...?"

Halah.

Memang bocah ini sepertinya maso. Ya sudahlah. Karma mengangkat bahu, mau tak mau nyengir juga melihat wajah bingung cantik itu. Tunggu. Sebaiknya dia berhenti memikirkan betapa cantiknya Nagisa Shiota. Duh sial, tuh dia mulai sendiri. Ya pokoknya rasanya serba salah juga memberi Nagisa Shiota titel 'cantik', bisa-bisa dia dikira homo juga.

(Dalam proses, bang)

Awan menumpuk di barat. Angin mengarah ke timur. Tanpa sadar ia main siram-siram air di tepi darat. Perlahan dia akan tercebur. Maaf ini bukan pantun. Ini sindiran. Karena itulah yang terjadi dengan Karma Akabane.

Secara maksudnya 'siram-siram air' itu semacam menyirami dirinya sendiri. Tapi mungkin bukan air. Malah minyak. Minyak tanah. Bensin juga bolehlah. Ya, Karma menyirami dirinya dengan bensin, karena entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa tidur setelah menamatkan Season 5  _Game of Thrones_. Dan yang paling 'entah kenapa' lagi, ia mengingat nomor telepon Nagisa Shiota yang ia intip di ponselnya bulan lalu. Nomor itu sudah ia simpan dalam ponselnya saat merencanakan  _blackmail_  yang tak akan pernah ia jalankan.

Lalu, ia memutuskan untuk menelepon bocah itu.

Baru setelah bunyi sambungan terdengar tiga kali, ia melirik jam di taskbar komputernya dan sadar ini sudah jam dua pagi. Belum sempat ia membatalkan panggilan, ternyata sambungan diterima.

"Wah, diangkat..." tanpa sadar Karma mengatakan itu keras-keras.

_"H-Halo...ini siapa?"_

"Ini aku,"

Aduh, sepertinya ini memang saatnya tidur, dia pasti sudah masuk ke jam goblok ya.

_"Karma-senpai...?"_

Apakah dia aneh karena merasa senang Nagisa Shiota mengenalinya dari suara? Mungkin.

"Belum tidur?" Karma merebahkan diri di kasurnya. "Insomnia? Coba onani deh."

 _"E-Eh!?"_  terdengar tarikan napas tajam, dan Karma bisa membayangkan wajah merah anak itu. Memangnya kenapa, apa ada yang aneh ya, menyuruh sesama laki-laki masturbasi? Tidak sih.

Tapi mungkin aneh bagi Nagisa, secara, mereka baru bertemu dan pertama kali bicara satu bulan lalu. Karma menjambak poninya. Ya, sepertinya ini memang jam goblok.

"Aku...Aku tidak pernah melakukannya di tempat tidur," suara Nagisa perlahan terdengar lagi. "Takutnya kotor."

Astaga. Apalah ini. Sekiranya masturbasi adalah semacam otodidak tiap pria, suatu langkah menuju kedewasaan. Apa artinya masturbasi di kamar mandi? Masturbasi adalah salah satu cara mendatangkan kantuk, melakukannya di kamar mandi merupakan kesia-siaan.

_"Pakai tisu, masa' gitu saja nggak paham sih."_

"..."

"Oi?"

_"...Senpai biasanya pakai tisu?"_

"Arrgh..." Karma mendadak berhasrat melompat dari jendela kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Dan jika ternyata ia selamat dengan beberapa tulang patah, maka ia akan menyeret dirinya ke Sapporo.

Kenapa ia malah ngomongin masturbasi dengan adik kelasnya di pagi buta begini, Karma gagal paham. Tanpa peringatan apapun, ia memutuskan panggilan dan melempar ponselnya ke kasur seakan itu salah ponselnya.

~.X.~

Juni. Musim semi mendekati ajalnya. Semester akan berakhir. Ujian telah dijalankan. Kelas-kelas menjadi longgar. Membolos makin menjadi-jadi. Karma baru keluar dari bioskop tepat saat jam sekolah bubar. Ia sudah berniat membolos seharian, sehingga ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah, dan posturnya yang sudah matang sebagai anak kuliah tidak menimbulkan curiga penjual tiket.

Rumah bukanlah tempat yang Karma senangi. Tidak ada apa-apa yang menyenangkan di sana selain komputernya. Itu hanya tempat untuk  _charging_  ponsel, mandi, makan, dan tidur. Karma lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar, mencari-cari kesenangan yang terkadang tidak wajar. Jika tidak sedang berkelahi, dia pergi ke rental DVD atau  _arcade_. Kadang juga ke toko buku.

Dan mungkin akan menjadi lelucon besar jika terjadilah adegan  _shojo_  di depan toko buku di mana tangan Karma dan tangan Nagisa tanpa sengaja bersentuhan saat mengambil majalah di rak yang sama. Orang di atas sana yang menulis hikayat hidup Karma pastilah seorang S.

(Maksudnya author.)

"K-Karma-senpai...?" Nagisa tertatih dengan mata melebar dalam keterkejutan absurd.

Kenapa dia harus sekaget itu? Bukankah ini kebetulan biasa? Dasar orang Jepang dan tendensi mereka dalam membaca suasana.

Mungkin Karma sendiri juga aneh karena sudah berpikir seperti itu, yang artinya dia juga kelewat  _peduli_  bahwa tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan adik kelasnya.

Saat Nagisa meletakkan sejumput rambut biru di belakang telinga, Karma menyadari bahwa anak itu mengurai rambutnya, dan tanpa sadar ia menahan napas.

Bagaimana mungkin adik kelasnya ini pejantan berpenis, ini tidak masuk akal. Yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi, adalah tatapan malu-malu Nagisa yang membuatnya merasa salah paham.

Dewa.

Apakah dia telah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang tidak sehat?

Tunggu, astaga, itu sangat ofensif. Maaf. Mari diulang.

Dewa.

Apakah dirinya telah tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang  _belok_?

Perlu pembuktian.

Langit semacam mengabulkan permintaannya. Ia tumpah ruah saat mereka masih di depan toko buku. Terlanjur basah kuyub, mereka berteduh di bawah atap toko buku. Mungkin Nagisa kelewat malu memikirkan telepon pagi buta bertopik onani beberapa bulan lalu sampai ia tidak sanggup menatap Karma. Ya, itu kemungkinan paling tepat. Jadi kenapa ia merasa perlu membuktikan lebih jauh?

Karma tidak terlalu tertarik dengan anatomi wanita. Bukan berarti dia merasa terangsang oleh kejantanan. Jadi kenapa dia punya hasrat aneh untuk menarik lepas baju seragam tipis Nagisa Shiota yang basah kuyub, menempel ke kulit dan menerawang tubuhnya yang bidang? Apakah dia ternyata maniak yang punya fetish tertentu dengan seorang  _cross-dresser_!?

Gawat. Gawaaaat. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadi maniak? Nafsu ke hode. Astaga, memikirkannya membuatnya bergidik.

"D-Dingin, ya..." ia mendengar Nagisa berkata.

Ia harus membuktikannya.

"Ayo ke tempatku saja," ujar Karma, merasa ada orang lain yang mengambil mulut dan suaranya. "Hanya perlu lari satu blok dari sini."

Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda redanya hujan, Nagisa tidak punya alasan menolak. Tanpa ia ketahui, dia masuk ke dalam perangkap. Yang memasang perangkap sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Sepertinya dia sendiri lupa sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap itu juga.

~.X.~

Karma belum pernah menyesali sesuatu begitu dalam. Begitu ia menutup pintu depan rumahnya dan melihat Nagisa, basah kuyub, berdiri menunggunya memimpin masuk ke ruang lain...

Karma ingin pindah ke Cina.

"Ayo, ke kamarku saja. Di lantai dua, pintu tepat di depan tangga. Aku akan ambil handuk," ujar Karma tenang. Ini pertama kalinya dia membawa orang asing ke rumahnya. Nagisa tampak sedang melamunkan sesuatu dengan wajah merah.

"Ah? K-Kamarmu...b-baik..." Nagisa pun berjalan bagai sedang menggeret kapal. Karma melesat ke ruang tengah dan mengeluarkan jeritan tanpa suara.

Apa yang telah dia lakukan.

Kenapa dia membawa Nagisa ke sini.

Dan kenapa dia panik.

Sepertinya dia maniak.

Panggil polisi.

Karma menarik napas dalam—meskipun sebenarnya ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas—dan menguatkan diri. Ia membawa beberapa potong handuk, dan berusaha tidak memikirkan hal-hal aneh sambil menaiki tangga.

Tapi, demi Tuhan, demi para Dewa, akal sehat meninggalkannya ketika ia membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Di dalam kamarnya. Separuh telanjang, rambut terurai dengan air menetes-netes, kulit putih mulus dengan pinggang yang ramping sampai Karma cukup meragukan keberadaan batang di dalam celana hitam itu. Nagisa Shiota cantik sekali.

Karma menggeretakkan giginya.

Ini...adalah kesempatan...untuk membuktikan bahwa dia bukan maniak.

Ludah ditelan. Nagisa tampak malu sendiri, tapi dia tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan bertelanjang dada. Sejatinya mereka berdua pejantan. Meskipun mungkin ada yang belok.

Si rambut merah menarik napas panjang dan melemparkan handuk-handuk itu ke ranjangnya. Mata biru Nagisa mengekor gerak-geriknya dengan bingung akan keheningannya.

"Nagisa..."

"Hm?"

"Copot celanamu. Basah."

"Ah...iya..." Wajah Nagisa memerah dan menjalar ke lehernya, begitu cantik dan memikat. Ia berbalik memunggungi Karma, tapi itu hanya membuat kakak kelasnya nyaris mimisan karena pemandangan punggung yang begitu mengundang.

Belum lagi ketika Nagisa akhirnya menanggalkan celananya, dan seluruh bagian belakang Nagisa terpapar di mata Karma, dan oh, posisi menungging Nagisa sepertinya berlangsung terlalu cepat.

Pembuktian ini suatu kesalahan maha tolol. Ini modus belaka. Seratus persen.

Karma gemetar merasakan gairah berlebih, semuanya semakin serba salah ketika Nagisa mengintipnya dengan wajah malu dari balik bahunya. Bagaikan maso yang sudah tidak tahan untuk dimainkan sampai kacau.

"Eh...itu...Senpai...?"

Karma menelan ludah, mendekat perlahan dengan tangan terjulur.

Ia hampir tidak bisa bernapas ketika telapaknya melekat pada kelembutan punggung Nagisa yang tak ternoda oleh apapun. Tarikan napas tajam Nagisa membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Bukankah mereka ke sini untuk berlindung dari hujan?

Masa bodohlah.

Karma membuang akal sehatnya, yang selalu dibanggakannya, dan menarik sosok kecil itu untuk menciumi tengkuknya.

"K-Karma-senpai...!?" Nagisa tersentak kaget, tapi Karma tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hampir lupa bernapas.

Bibirnya menaburi bahu dan leher kecil itu dengan ciuman. Satu tangan meraba punggung mulus itu hingga menyentuh celana dalam abu-abu sebagai perbatasan. Tangannya yang lain sudah melingkar dari bawah lengan kurus Nagisa, meraba dada bidang dan rata anak itu. Karma setengah mengharapkan jeritan, atau tamparan, tapi Nagisa berkali-kali menarik napas tertahan dan mengeluarkan suara desahan yang lezat. Itu hanya membakarnya.

Dan kita semua tahu, Karma hanya butuh percikkan kecil. Ia sudah menyirami dirinya dengan bensin.

"Ahn... _Senpai_...!"

Karma menarik napas tajam. Ia semakin agresif menciumi punggung Nagisa. Miliknya. Di sini juga. Ini miliknya. Biarkan ini menjadi miliknya. Ini berharga sekali. Hanya ada satu. Jika ia bisa menciumi tiap inci dari Nagisa, berarti Karma sudah menandainya. Nagisa adalah miliknya. Sayangnya, bibirnya saja tidak akan cukup untuk menandai Nagisa Shiota. Ia...

Ia harus menggunakan seluruh tubuhnya juga.

Dan hatinya juga.

"S-Senpai...aku..." Nagisa mendesah karena rangsangan, ciuman panas Karma yang tak berakhir terlalu menyenangkan membuat lututnya lemah, dan ia jatuh ke lantai berkarpet. Karma tertawa dengan suara gemetar yang berkabut oleh nafsu.

"Aku hanya menciumimu...dan kamu sudah seperti ini...?" dia terkekeh dan turun ke karpet untuk memeluk sosok itu dari belakang, satu tangannya membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri sementara dia membenamkan wajahnya dalam hutan biru langit yang basah. "Luar biasa,  _Nagisa._ " Suaranya adalah bisikkan penuh gairah.

Persetan dengan akal sehat. Apakah dia maniak atau tidak. Persetan dengan semua itu.

 _Nagisa miliknya_. Itu saja yang penting.

"Nn...Hnn...A-Ah..." Nagisa dijatuhkan ke dalam kelembutan dan kehangatan kasur yang memenuhinya dengan aroma Karma. Semuanya membuatnya semakin panas. Ia terlalu terangsang sampai matanya berair dan ia kehabisan napas.

Karma berlutut di atasnya dada bidangnya tak tertutup. Celananya yang masih basah terasa dingin, kontras dengan kulit Nagisa yang panas. Kakak kelasnya itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuatnya ingin meledak. Tatapan penuh hasrat, seakan memilikinya, mata merkurinya berkabut oleh nafsu.

Apakah Karma melakukan ini karena punya delusi bahwa ia perempuan? Apakah mungkin Karma lupa? Ia tidak mau Karma lari jika ingat bahwa ia laki-laki. Kakak kelasnya memerangkap Nagisa di atas kasur itu, merangkak di atasnya untuk mendekati wajahnya.

"Senpai...aku...aku laki-laki...bagaimana c—Mmn..."

Saat bibir mereka bertemu, barulah Karma mulai memutar otak. Ia tidak terlalu familiar dengan kegiatan seksual; baik hetero maupun sesama jenis. Logikanya, hanya ada satu jalan...memikirkannya membuat dirinya sakit tapi juga terangsang. Tapi bibir lembut Nagisa merupakan pengalihan yang memabukkan. Ia hanya ingin mengulum bibir itu dalam mulutnya, menggigitinya dengan lembut, menimbulkan erangan bergairah dari pemiliknya.

Meskipun ia belum puas mencecar bibir adik kelasnya, Karma masih berniat menandai tiap inci tubuh Nagisa menjadi miliknya. Ambisinya membuatnya berganti sasaran. Dari bibir ke dagu, ke leher, sedikit jilatan. Ke tulang dada. Sedikit gigitan. Lurus mengikuti garis imajiner, lidah Karma menemukan jalan ke celana dalam abu-abu yang kerap menjadi pagar dalam prosesnya mengacaukan dan menandai Nagisa Shiota.

Ia sudah menunda membuang celana itu sebelumnya. Ia ragu. Apakah...ia akan berhenti jika melihat kebenaran dari fisik Nagisa? Ini semua terasa terlalu nikmat, ia sangat ragu dan tidak ingin berhenti.

Tapi ia juga ingin tahu apakah perasaannya ini dibatasi oleh  _gender_. Gigi menjepit ujung kain abu-abu, hidungnya menempel di perut bawah Nagisa, napasnya panas membuat adik kelasnya geli oleh rangsangan dan mengeluarkan desahan.

"A-Ahh...S-Senpai...A-Aku...Nn!" Nagisa menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan ketika merasakan udara dingin berkenalan dengan pinggulnya yang kini tak berbusana. Lebih dari itu, ia bisa merasakan tatapan kakak kelasnya yang membuatnya merasa makin terbakar oleh teror, hasrat, dan rasa malu.

Mata merkuri Karma memandangi kejantanan adik kelasnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Ternyata pembuktian ini bukannya membuktikan bahwa dia bukan seorang  _gay_  atau maniak.

Hanya satu hal yang begitu kuat yang dibuktikan di sini. Karma dengan segenap hati menerima hasil sidang pikirannya.

 _Ini milik Nagisa_.

 _Sekarang milikku_.

Nagisa menjerit karena syok dan gairah ketika merasakan rongga panas yang basah memerangkap bagian tubuhnya yang paling intim. Sekarang ia tidak bisa menutupi wajahnya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram selimut di sisi-sisi tubuhnya sementara kakak kelasnya melahapnya.

Ia menangis sambil menggeretakkan gigi, berusaha menahan suaranya yang memalukan. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari rambut merah apel yang sedang menaungi selangkangnya itu dengan suara jilatan dan hisapan yang membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

Kenapa ia memiliki keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk menjadikan Nagisa miliknya, Karma tidak mengerti. Tapi ia tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Nagisa bukan miliknya.

Karma mundur untuk menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Napasnya satu-satu. Sekujur tubuh Nagisa merah; wajahnya merah dan basah oleh air mata gairah, bibirnya merah, semuanya merah. Sebuah senyum posesif tersungging di wajah Karma.

Merah adalah bagian dari dirinya. Karma adalah merah. Nagisa merah. Nagisa sudah menjadi miliknya. Ia merasakan kegelian menyenangkan di ulu hatinya, tapi ia belum puas.

Ia harus menandai Nagisa sampai ke dalam.

Ia harus masuk ke dalam Nagisa Shiota.

Karma mengeluarkan napas yang ia tahan tanpa sadar, sambil membuka resleting celananya. Mata adik kelasnya yang bagai safir itu melebar dan membulat oleh horor, tapi juga nafsu. Nagisa menggigiti bibirnya, lalu, manis sekali, menjulurkan kedua tangannya, bagai seorang bayi yang ingin didekap.

" _Karma...Senpai_..."

"Nagisa..." Karma mendesah, merendahkan dirinya untuk mengangkat kedua kaki adik kelasnya hingga ia menemukan jalan masuk di mana ia akan benar-benar menandai Nagisa Shiota sebagai miliknya.

Kedua tangan Nagisa perlahan merambat dan melingkari lehernya, tatapannya penuh keinginan yang kuat.

"Senpai..."

Di mata biru Nagisa yang berair dan berkabut oleh nafsu, Karma bisa melihat emosi yang begitu kuat, yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, apalagi bernapas. Emosi yang tumpah ruah dan membuatnya terhipnotis. Nagisa menjilat bibirnya, terbawa oleh suasana; ia hanya bermaksud memikirkannya.

Tapi ia mengatakannya dengan suara lirih.

"Aku...mencintaimu."

Tangan Karma dan kedua jarinya yang tadi sudah menyusup mencari jalan masuk, tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dunia Karma terbelah jadi dua. Di sini dia termakan oleh nafsu, dan dibalas oleh pernyataan cinta.

Sejak kapan. Kenapa. Bagaimana bisa.

Memangnya dia pantas?

Sejak kapan apel beracun bisa ditukar dengan berlian? Hal baik apa yang pernah ia lakukan sehingga dia layak menerima perasaan yang begitu murni? Padahal dia hanya ingin merampas Nagisa, tapi Nagisa menyerahkan dirinya. Atmosfir penuh nafsu yang menulikan mereka perlahan pudar, mengingatkan mereka akan hilangnya suara hujan.

Nagisa berpaling, kedua matanya tertutupi tirai biru langit. Ia menarik kedua kakinya, perlahan bangkit. Tanpa menatap Karma, ia mengambil semua pakaiannya, meskipun setengah basah, memakainya tanpa suara. Karma memandanginya dalam diam. Ia bisa merasakannya. Setelah mengikat rambutnya, ia mengambil tas dan keluar dari kamar itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Karma turun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengejar adik kelasnya. Bodohnya dia, adik kelasnya itu mendengar derap langkah kakinya dan malah kabur dengan membanting pintu. Saat Karma hampir membuka pintu, Nagisa kembali melongok ke dalam dengan ekspresi datar.

"Pakai celanamu, senpai." Ujarnya dingin, dan membanting pintu sekali lagi.

Keraguan tidak pernah menjadi teman yang baik. Tapi Nagisa benar. Dia masih telanjang.

Andai saja akal sehat Karma tidak kembali, ia pasti sudah mengejar Nagisa tanpa busana.

~.X.~

Nagisa menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam bak panas sampai puncak kepalanya tertutup oleh air. Seluruh tubuhnya masih bisa mengingat sentuhan panas, bibir, serta napas kakak kelasnya yang berambut merah. Berada di dalam air yang tenang hanya membuat semua ingatan itu makin kuat.

Kepalanya menyembul keluar, dan Nagisa menggosok-gosok tubuhnya keras-keras. Saat ia akan mengusap dan membasuh wajahnya, tangannya berhenti untuk menyentuh bibirnya. Bibirnya yang dilahap penuh nafsu oleh kakak kelasnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan gigitan Karma, yang berusaha mengunyah bibirnya.

Wajah Nagisa memerah lagi.

Sejak kakak kelasnya itu mengembalikan ponselnya, Nagisa ditabrak oleh cinta. Hanya karena pertemuan sederhana di pematang itu, ia menjadi penguntit. Ia merasa begitu tolol. Ia hafal pelajaran-pelajaran apa yang membuat Karma membolos. Bahwa Karma selalu enggan meninggalkan sekolah jika akhir pekan tiba dan akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah sampai gerbang akan ditutup.

Ia tahu rental DVD yang selalu dikunjungi Karma. Toko buku yang menjadi langganannya. Bagaimana kakak kelasnya selalu membeli jus stroberi. Nagisa juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa. Tapi...

Tapi memikirkan keparat berambut merah itu entah kenapa membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas.

Saat Nagisa mengeringkan diri dan memandangi tubuhnya yang tanpa busana di cermin, ia semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

Ibunya selalu menginginkan anak perempuan. Karena itulah ia membiarkan rambutnya panjang. Dan memang ia mewarisi wajah cantik ibunya.

Tapi di saat inilah, Nagisa bertanya-tanya kenapa orang di atas sana hanya bekerja setengah-setengah. Semacam  _moodswing_ , mungkin. Mungkin Dewa yang mendesainnya berpikir akan lucu bahwa wajah femininnya dilengkapi tubuh berpenis. Lucu sekali. Apa kau senang, Dewa.

Saat Nagisa menunduk, ia tercekat, mengingat kakak kelasnya yang telah melahap bagian tubuhnya yang intim.

Ia takut sekali saat Karma akhirnya melihatnya apa adanya, tanpa sehelai pun benang menutupinya. Ia takut Karma akan jijik padanya.

Tapi tidak. Kakak kelasnya itu melahapnya dengan penuh nafsu, dan mengingat sensasinya membuat Nagisa gemetar.

Lalu kenapa...?

"Ah...iya...benar juga," Nagisa tersenyum pahit.

Ini semua karena dia keceplosan menyatakan perasaannya. Ia tidak menyadarinya, bagai cawan yang terus diisi oleh emosi yang tak bisa ia tahan, perasaannya meluap dan keluar menjadi kalimat langsung. Mungkin kakak kelasnya bukan tipe yang menginginkan komitmen. Harusnya Nagisa sudah menduganya.

Hanya tinggal sejengkal saja mereka akan bersatu. Tapi sekarang, Nagisa tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat kakak kelasnya itu.

Syukurlah, sekolah tinggal satu hari lagi.

~.X.~

Kelewatan sekali. Sungguh kelewatan. Bagaimana mungkin Karma Akabane masih ingin bertemu dengannya—dan seakan mencari-carinya belum cukup parah, kakak kelasnya itu menyelonong  _homeroom_  kosong kelasnya.

"Nagisa," panggilnya sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

Mata biru Nagisa berpindah-pindah dari jendela ke kakak kelasnya.

Mungkin jika ia lompat, antara mati atau cedera parah, pokoknya ia akan kehilangan kesadaran dan terlepas dari situasi ini. Teman-teman sekelasnya berbisik-bisik penasaran. Nagisa sangat tahu banyak gadis yang menyukai Karma Akabane. Tampan, kuat, cerdik, brutal...tapi siapa yang tidak suka  _bad boy_?

Nagisa bukannya naksir Karma karena dia transgender, maaf. Ia sendiri tidak paham kenapa.

Cinta toh kampret. Mau gimana juga. Cinta itu memaso-kan manusia. Oh cinta, mengapa kau bikin orang jadi maso dan di-maso. Dan, demi apa, dunia? Demi apa, kakak kelasnya yang berambut apel lezat itu berdiri di depan bangkunya sambil menjulurkan tangan. Apa maksudnya ini. Lamaran kah. Wah serba salah memang.

"A...Ada yang bisa kubantu, senpai...?" Nagisa memasang wajah normal.

Jika jatuh cinta pada laki-laki paling populer belum cukup memalukan, bayangkan apa yang harus Nagisa hadapi jika teman-temannya tahu soal ini. Karma mendecakkan lidah.

"Coba tebak," ucapnya tidak sabar, "Menagih hutang? Ya maksudnya, ikut aku."

Nagisa tidak menerima tangan itu, tapi demi menjaga wajah di depan publik ia manut dan beranjak dari bangkunya. Ada tatapan aneh dari kakak kelasnya lantaran ia menolak uluran tangan itu. Yang benar saja. Kenapa dia harus mau berpegangan tangan dengannya...setelah ditolak seperti kemarin.

Mendingan terbakar di atmosfir.

Perlu segenap tenaga bagi Nagisa untuk menolak percaya bahwa mereka sedang berkencan. Mereka hanya berjalan ke hutan belakang sekolah, kenapa Nagisa merasa ia perlu merapikan rambutnya? Melihat jam di ponselnya, sepertinya kakak kelasnya tidak ada niat untuk menghadiri penutupan sekolah.

"Aku..." Karma berdeham, kedua tangan di kantong celana, mereka berjalan dengan tempo yang lebih lambat. "Aku suka  _Guillermo_."

Nagisa perlu mencerna perkataan kakak kelasnya dulu. Pertama dia berusaha mengingat siapa anak di sekolah mereka yang bernama Guillermo.

Lalu Nagisa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari maksudnya itu Guillermo del Toro, direktor film, penulis, dan produser.

Untungnya, sebagai seorang introvert, proses berpikir Nagisa hanya berlangsung beberapa detik.

"Aku baru saja menonton filmnya,  _El Orfanato_ ," jawabnya senormal mungkin, meskipun sebenarnya ia nyaris lupa bernapas. "Aku menonton cukup banyak filmnya."

" _The Hobbit_?"

"Dia juga konsultan kreatifnya  _Megamind_."

"Semoga dia jadi merilis  _Silent Hills_."

"Haha, iya...Aku sudah mencoba trailernya, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin memainkannya."

Nagisa terdiam, wajahnya merah, menutup mulut dengan sebal. Kenapa dia harus...Kenapa tanpa sadar dia bersikap begitu girang di sisi kakak kelasnya ini? Memang, ini justru bagus, karena semua terasa normal, tapi...

Tapi kalau sampai ia merasakan  _bahagia_  hanya dari bicara sesantai ini...Berarti dia memang bodoh. Memang maso. Sebaiknya dia diikat dan dibuang ke laut sekalian.

Bagaimana mungkin dia masih berharap?

"Senpai," dia mengangkat suara lagi, "Kenapa—"

"Aku paling suka buku ke-5 dari serial Harry Potter. Kamu membacanya?"

"Y-Ya," dia menggigit lidahnya untuk menahan diri, "Aku...Paling menyukai yang ke-3. Yang membuatku paling sedih justru yang ke-5...Sirius..."

"Tapi aku sangat menikmati saat Fred dan George menjahili Umbridge."

"Ya, mereka mirip denganmu, senpai. Mungkin kamu juga bisa dibilang mirip dengan Sirius Black," Nagisa menyerah. Terserah apa maunya. Jika ini selesai, ia akan segera  _move on_. "Jahil, licik, pintar, tampan..."

"Menurutmu aku tampan?"

"S-Semua teman-temanku di kelas bilang begitu..."

Mereka terus berbincang. Kadang ada waktu di mana mereka tidak mengatakan apa-apa, mendengarkan serangga-serangga di hutan yang mulai merayakan datangnya musim panas. Semakin banyak mereka bicara, semakin banyak yang Nagisa ketahui tentang kakak kelasnya. Dan semakin ia menyadari bahwa sebelumnya ia hampir tidak tahu apapun soal Karma Akabane.

Tapi ia begitu mudah menyerahkan hatinya—menjejalkannya, malah.

Dan sekarang?

Nagisa malah semakin mencintai kakak kelasnya. Kalau bisa hatinya sendiri akan dia obral dengan diskon seratus persen khusus Karma Akabane. Dan perasaannya ini membuatnya merasa semakin bodoh.

Mereka membelok, dan berjalan lurus hingga keluar dari hutan, ternyata mereka sampai di jalan di seberang pematang. Tempat mereka pertama kali mengetahui keberadaan masing-masing secara nyata.

"Teman-temanmu yang brengsek itu masih menjahilimu?"

Nagisa menggeleng. "Senpai apakan mereka?"

Karma menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Bicara saja."

"Pantas saja mereka tidak berani memandangku."

"Baguslah."

"Uuh..."

Kalau terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa perasaannya meluap lagi, dan Nagisa semakin mempertontonkan kebodohannya. Ia ingin pulang. Ia ingin liburan segera dimulai. Ia tidak mau melihat kakak kelasnya lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar, tangannya gatal ingin menggandeng Karma. Ini tidak adil. Kenapa hanya dia. Kenapa harus Karma. Apa dosanya.

Nagisa harus...Ia harus cepat pergi. Karma terlalu menyilaukan.

"Y-Yah, baiklah. Senang bicara denganmu, senpai."

Pergelangan tangan yang ramping berkulit halus itu ditangkan oleh tangan besar yang panas. Karma menggenggam tangan Nagisa erat, meskipun adik kelasnya itu masih keras kepala berusaha berjalan pergi.

"Jangan seperti anak anjing yang keras kepala, dong."

" _Apa maumu, sih_..." Nagisa akhirnya berkata dengan perlahan. "K-Kalau aku sebegitunya menjijikkan, buat apa—Jangan...Senpai, jangan kasihan padaku, aku tidak tahan."

"Aku nggak jijik, dari mana pikiran itu?" Karma berkata, suaranya berang. "Mana mungkin aku jijik, padahal aku sudah melahapmu sampai hampir habis?"

Kilasan kegiatan intim mereka muncul di benak Nagisa. Ia ingin sekali menghantam kakak kelasnya, kalau saja ia tidak ingat bahwa yang sedang mengejarnya ini Karma Akabane, raja pembuat onar tukang jagal preman.

"Hei, Nagisa."

"..."

"Kamu...masih mencintaiku?"

Nagisa berhenti melawan, tapi tidak mau memandang kakak kelasnya. Genggaman Karma tidak mengendur, malah, ibu jarinya dengan lembut mengusap-usap garis nadinya.

"Memangnya kenapa."

"Aku..." Karma tertawa getir. "Aku syok. Aku nggak paham kenapa kamu bisa...yah..." dia berdeham, wajahnya sendiri memerah. "Jadi...Apa kamu masih mencintaiku, Nagisa?"

Nagisa menggeretakkan giginya, marah dan malu. Karena jawabannya iya. Tapi ia marah pada kakak kelasnya. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena setiap Karma menanyakan pertanyaan itu, otaknya secara refleks menjawab _Iya_.

"Senpai, ini nggak adil," jawab Nagisa, berusaha menenangkan suaranya. "Kenapa cuma aku yang...Kenapa kamu gampang sekali bertanya begitu?"

"Kenapa aku nggak bisa bernapas sekarang, hanya karena kamu bicara padaku. Kenapa juga aku nggak bisa berpikir dengan benar kalau bicara soalmu...Dan kenapa aku nggak bisa apa-apa soal ini...Rasanya seperti dihantam _shinkasen_. Kamu tahu, rasanya, senpai?"

"Nagisa..."

"Kamu...Kamu nggak merasa begitu...makanya..."

Tangannya dilepas, menggantung di sisi Nagisa. Dia menghela napas lega, meskipun wajahnya merah dan ia ingin sekali loncat dan hanyut di sungai. Mungkin jika ia masih hidup, dan beruntung, sepasang orang tua akan memungutnya dan dia ganti nama menjadi Momotaro. Kenapa dia malah berpikir bagai seorang idiot saat berada di dekat Karma? Ini tidak adil.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama kok," suara Karma memecahkan kereta pikirannya. "Seperti ditabrak  _shinkasen_. Waktu kamu...bilang kalau kamu mencintaiku kemarin."

"Maaf."

"Jangan,"

Nagisa merinding, tapi tubuhnya membeku. Karma memeluknya. Ia lagi-lagi diingatkan betapa kecilnya dirinya itu, karena ia pas memenuhi panjang leher kakak kelasnya. Karma dengan nyaman meletakkan dagunya di puncak kepalanya.

"Jangan minta maaf." Ujar Karma.

"...Senpai." Nagisa mendadak menyadari bahwa mereka ada di pinggir jalan. "Itu...eh...kita di pinggir jalan."

"Ah, iya. Dilarang makan sambil jalan, tidak sopan."

"H-Hah?"

Karma membalik Nagisa agar bisa memandang lurus ke batuan safir itu. Biar dia bisa melihat si cantik itu, melihat matanya dan mencari apa emosi yang sama itu masih ada. Sepertinya ada. Harus ada dong. Jangan sampai hilang. Jadi ia mengecup bibir adik kelasnya itu dengan ringan, membuat Nagisa tercekat kaget.

"Senpai!"

"Nggak boleh makan sambil jalan, tapi kan boleh mencicip."

"Maksudnya apa, coba!?" protes adik kelasnya dengan wajah merah merona, matanya bergetar oleh emosi yang Karma cari. Ia nyengir, lalu meraih sejumput rambut biru langit di bahu Nagisa, mencicipi sedikit lagi hidangan utamanya. Semacam anak kecil yang mencolek kue ulang tahun.

"Aku akan membawamu pulang,  _Nagisa_." Dia mengecup rambut biru itu, dan mendengar tarikan napas tajam. "Menyisakan makanan itu tidak baik."

Astaga, ternyata selain juara sekolah, ia juga juara nggombal. Paling tidak, hanya untuk Nagisa. Karena Karma terlalu menikmati melihat semburat merah di wajah mungil bertirai biru langit itu.

Bukankah Karma adalah merah. Jika ia membuat Nagisa merona, itu berarti dia telah menandainya.

Karma harus menggeret adik kelasnya itu agar masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang nyaris selalu kosong. Karena tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Nagisa semacam takut dianggap maso dan semakin enggan menuruti perkataan kakak kelasnya. Akibatnya, Karma semakin tidak sabar dan memutuskan untuk menggendong Nagisa sebagai karung kentang.

" _Senpai! A-Aah! Hati-hati!_ "

"Siapa suruh membandel. Adik kelas harus menuruti kakak kelas." Ujar Karma riang, memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua, lalu merebahkan Nagisa sekali lagi di ranjangnya. Sekali lagi, untuk berkali-kali di masa mendatang. Dia akan mengacaukan Nagisa. Mau dikata apa, dia kan sadis.

Lagipula, wajah kemerahan malu yang merengut manis itu memang minta di-maso. Bisa-bisanya duduk dengan wajah seperti itu di kasur milik Karma Akabane. Jika diandaikan ranjangnya adalah meja makan, Nagisa adalah hidangan utama, maka Karma akan menghabiskannya tanpa sisa.

Nagisa menautkan alis dengan wajah ragu.

"S-Senpai..."

Karma hanya memandangi, menikmati lukisan yang akan ia hancurkan dan kacaukan di hadapannya itu, yang akan ia warnai dengan merah.

Nagisa mengalihkan tatapan.

"Apa kamu hanya menginginkan tubuhku?"

Karma mengangkat alis. Sejenak, ia diliputi rasa bersalah. Salahnya-lah Nagisa sampai berpikir seperti itu. Berkat sikap ragu-ragunya kemarin. Bisa-bisa Nagisa mengira dia ini semacam gay yang punya fetish aneh. Tapi si rambut merah itu sudah tahu jawaban yang benar.

"Kamu cuma mau kasih aku tubuhmu?" Karma bertanya, merangkak dan memerangkap adik kelasnya. "Tapi aku maunya  _semuanya_. Gimana?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, karena kelewat nafsu, dia sudah menunduk untuk melumat bibir Nagisa. Lidahnya berusaha menjelajah isi mulut panas adik kelasnya, menjangkau ke tenggorokannya dan membuat dirinya sendiri mabuk.

Ini miliknya.

Kedua tangan Karma membuka kancing seragam Nagisa, sementara adik kelasnya itu menarik-narik bagian belakang rambutnya dengan mesra. Karma begitu menikmati sensasi jari-jari dingin Nagisa di kulit kepalanya yang panas oleh nafsu. Karena tidak sabar, akhirnya Karma menciumi leher Nagisa dan turun ke bawah seiring dengan terbukanya tiap kancing.

Sepertinya perhatian semacam itu membuat Nagisa tidak sabar, ia pun bangkit dan mendorong kakak kelasnya, berusaha membuka kancing bajunya.

"N-Nagisa...?"

Nagisa berhenti sejenak, lalu memandang kakak kelasnya dengan tatapan polos seorang anak kecil yang bertanya apakah ia boleh ikut bermain. Karma menjawab dengan senyum yang lembut, dan senyuman juga merekah di wajah Nagisa, membuatnya hampir berhenti bernapas.

"Nngh...K-Kamu..." Karma menarik napas tajam ketika Nagisa menciumi lehernya. Ia semakin terangsang ketika adik kelasnya itu menggigiti bahunya. Satu tangannya yang dingin sudah menjalar dan menyusup ke dalam celana Karma. "A-Ahh..."

Karma nyaris membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan, dan euforia akan fakta bahwa Nagisa menginginkannya juga. Tapi ia memang seorang egois,  _dia_  yang ingin mendominasi Nagisa. Ia membuat gerakan mendadak, menarik Nagisa dan menindihnya hingga tengkurap di atas  _bedcover_ nya yang berwarna gelap.

"Senpai...?" Nagisa berusaha menoleh, tapi serangan ciuman yang menghujani punggungnya membuatnya bergidik. "Nn...! Senpai...jangan...A-Ahh..."

Jari-jari Karma, kali ini tanpa keraguan, menarik celana dalam hitam adik kelasnya sampai ke lutut. Dengan ini...ia akan menandai Nagisa, hingga ke dalam. Sampai membekas.  _Miliknya_. Karma mengelus-ngelus bagian belakang tubuh Nagisa dengan gerakan tangan yang membuat adik kelasnya itu mengeluarkan desahan yang mendebarkan. Matanya mencari-cari, tapi tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Dia mengangkat bahu. Sebodoh amatlah, jika tidak ada pelumas. Ia hanya harus bersabar sedikit lebih lama. Karma mundur sedikit dari posisinya, kedua tangannya menyusup mencari jalan masuk menuju bagian dalam Nagisa, lalu ia menudukkan kepala dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Nagisa mengeluarkan pekik tertahan, matanya melebar ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan lembut memasuki bagian tubuhnya yang tidak pantas. Ia gemetar karena malu dan ketakutan.

"S-Senpai... _jangan...itu...itu kotor..._ "

Karma mendengus, dan itu hanya membuat Nagisa melenguh oleh rangsangan.

Halah.

Sudah sejauh ini. Bisa-bisanya.

Kotor?

Bersama dengan lidahnya, Karma mulai meregangkan Nagisa, menyusupkan satu jari. Napas adik kelasnya tercekat, ia terdengar seperti sedang menangis, dan kadang mendesah. Ia memohon agar Karma berhenti, berulang kali mengatakan 'kotor' atau 'menjijikkan'. Apa pedulinya? Apa yang kotor...?

_Tidak ada yang kotor._

_Ini kan, milikku_.

"Ahh...A-Aa...S-Senpai...N-Nn..." Nagisa menyerah, ia membenamkan wajahnya di lapisan selimut yang menguarkan aroma Karma. Terasa membakar dan menyakitkan, tapi memikirkan bahwa Karma sedang membongkar isi dirinya membuatnya lemas oleh kebahagiaan.

"Nagisa..." Karma mendesah, sudah cukup puas dengan hasil kerjanya yang membuat bagian tubuh Nagisa kemerahan. Begitu mengundang. "Setelah ini..."

"N-Nn...!?" Nagisa bisa merasakan suatu benda yang panas berusaha melesak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan ia mendengar suara desahan napas kakak kelasnya. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram  _bedcover_  sekuat mungkin, bisa membayangkan rasa sakit membakar yang akan merobeknya dari dalam.

Tapi...dia menginginkan ini.

"...Setelah ini..." Karma masuk perlahan, mundur, dan berusaha masuk lagi. "...Kamu...nggak bisa lari dariku..." ia menarik pinggul Nagisa sampai anak itu berlutut, memudahkannya untuk masuk dalam satu dorongan kuat.

Nagisa terbeliak sampai lidahnya terjulur.

"A-Aah! Aaahnn!" Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Perasaan yang begitu aneh, benda asing di dalamnya berdenyut dan panas. Nagisa takut bergerak, baik maju atau mundur membuatnya sakit.

"S-Senpai..." matanya melebar, air liurnya tumpah. "D...Di dalam..."

"Nngh...Nagisa...jangan terlalu kaku..."

"D-Diam...memangnya...b-bagaimana..." Nagisa menggigil ketakutan, tapi juga berdebar oleh euforia. Satu tangannya tertatih berusaha meraih wajah Karma. Ia merasa begitu penuh, tapi ia butuh pengalih perhatian. "S-Senpai...c-cium aku..."

Karma menahan dirinya dan mengabulkan permintaan si biru langit itu. Air liur menetes, tubuhnya berdenyut, di dalam Nagisa terasa begitu panas, menyesakkan yang begitu nikmat, ia hampir lupa bernapas.

Ia mulai mengerti perasaan Nagisa. Ia juga tidak bisa bernapas memikirkan anak ini. Tapi sekarang ia pasti sudah mati dalam kenikmatan intim yang ia alami ini. Nagisa mulai berkonsentrasi dengan ciuman mereka dan ia bergerak, menikmati dindingnya yang begitu ketat seakan sedang memerasnya.

Ia bergerak semakin dalam, berusaha masuk dan menyentuh semua bagian Nagisa yang paling dalam. Tapi, menandai Nagisa, menjadikannya miliknya, semua tidak terlalu berarti. Ia membalik posisi Nagisa agar bisa memandangi wajahnya yang diselimuti ekstasi; air liur mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, batuan safirnya berkabut oleh nafsu.

"Senpai... _Senpai_...K-Karma...Senpai..." tiap ia bergerak, Nagisa tak putus-putus memanggilnya.

Lebih dari semua keindahan itu, yang paling berarti bagi Karma adalah ketika adik kelasnya merengkuh wajahnya yang merah bersimbah keringat dan berkata dengan suara parau.

"A-Aku...m-mencintaimu..."

Karma tertawa berat, merasa melayang, padahal ia kira ia sudah terbang.

"Kebetulan sekali..." ia mengecup pipi adik kelasnya, merasakan klimaks mendekat, dan Nagisa semakin erat memerangkapnya di dalam. " _Aku juga_."

~.X.~

Karma kelewat menikmati sampai-sampai Nagisa teler setelah dua kali klimaks. Kalau bisa sih dia di dalam Nagisa terus, sampai dia membayangkan seperti apa jadinya kalau dia terus berada di dalam Nagisa. Lalu dia sendiri merasa dirinya membayangkan hal konyol. Dasar remaja dan hormon mereka.

Ia membaringkan Nagisa dalam posisi telungkup, memperkirakan rasa ngilu teramat pedih jika adik kelasnya itu bangun dan duduk. Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana Nagisa terisak pedih saat ia pertama memasukinya.

Tapi karena dia sadis dan egois, Karma tidak menyesal. Satu-satunya penyesalannya adalah saat ia menggantungkan perasaan Nagisa kemarin. Sekarang semuanya telah terlunasi, dan resmi, adik kelasnya itu miliknya seutuhnya. Perkara maniak atau tidak, Karma sudah melakukan riset ulang dengan menonton berbagai film porno di internet. Hasilnya adalah, dia mau muntah dan di saat yang bersamaan, ia mempelajari trik-trik seksual yang ingin sekali ia praktikkan pada Nagisa.

" _Senpai..._ " suara serak yang membuat Karma begetar oleh rasa bangga, terdengar. Ia menoleh, masih berbaring di sebelah Nagisa, keduanya tak berbusana. Ternyata adik kelasnya itu masih tertidur dan sedang mengigau. Manis sekali.

...

Wei. Masa' pas korban sedang tidur disenonohi juga. Astaga Karma. Pikiranmu. Mengusir nafsunya, Karma berkompromi dan mencoba puas dengan menciumi si mungil berambut biru langit itu. Bahunya, lehernya, telinganya, pipinya. Cantik sekali. Manis. Dan...

 _Milikku_.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nagisa."

"Hnn," Nagisa berkata, mata birunya sebelah terbuka memandangi Karma sejenak. "Oke." Dia kembali memejamkan mata, dan tidur.

...

"Nagisaaaaa, kamu tega sekali, harusnya kamu menangis atau apa." Protes Karma manja, menggoyang-goyang bahu kekasihnya, wajahnya cemberut. "Hmm~ begitu ya, sikapmu ternyata..."

"Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

"Aku buang kamu, Nagisa."

"Ya sudah buang saja aku."

"Buang ke hatiku~"

Nagisa tertawa, mengangkat dirinya dengan bertumpu pada sikut, lalu menjatuhkan dirinya ke dada kakak kelasnya yang bidang. Karma tertawa karena geli, apalagi ketika Nagisa meniup-niup perutnya.

Saat ia menarik kepala Nagisa dan tatapan mereka bertemu, keduanya tidak bisa bernapas.

Mereka tidak akan pernah terbiasa.

Dan mereka menyukai itu.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> Uugh. Uhh. Ihh. Aneh banget rasanya nulis smut pakai bahasa Indonesiaaa rasanya awkward sekali astaga seseorang pegangi saya.
> 
> Asdgfhkjl
> 
> KARMA YOU SO GAY HNNGH SADO GAY MANIAK FETISH CROSSDRESSER MWAHAHAHA
> 
> Tolong beritahu saya apakah ini sudah cukup gay
> 
> SUDAH BILANG SAJA, INI GAY, BIAR SAYA BISA TIDUR DENGAN TENANG /apaan ini
> 
> NYMYMY NYMYNMYNYMNYNYEEEENGGGHHH (?)
> 
> I. CAN'T. BREATHE.
> 
> Kindly comment if you have the time.


End file.
